Mr. and Mrs. Martin's relationship
Mr. and Mrs. Martin's relationship began when the two met in college. It is unknown when they began dating, but the two have been married prior to the pilot. They are usually seen being affectionate such as holding hands and hugging, though there are moments when they have disagreements or arguments. They are the parents of Ronbie and CJ Martin. Mr. Martin's Opinion of Mrs. Martin Mr. Martin seems to know how his wife will react in certain situations and tries to calm her down if she gets angry. He does try to avoid her wrath as seen in "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" Mrs. Martin's Opinion of Mr. Martin Mrs. Martin admits her husband is responsible when he says he took care of his flour baby for twenty-four hours. When they met in college, she thought he was cute and sweet. Significant Moments 'Season 1' '100 Things to Do Before High School' *The two are angry when they find out Ronbie negatively described high school to CJ and want to discipline him. *Mr. Martin calls Mrs. Martin to ask about her day. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *It is revealed they were both affiliated with the band SPiT. *Mr. Martin is scared to tell his wife he wants to be the drummer for the band's reunion because he thinks he will play badly. *Mr. Martin finally tells Mrs. Martin he wanted to join the band, but thinks he would be a bad addition. *Mrs. Martin comforts her husband and tells him they were all going to be playing badly, but were more concerned with having fun. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' *They help CJ come up with a plan to talk to her crush. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' *They try to get CJ's retainer to her so she wouldn't miss a day of using it. *They argue about how to get in the school. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *Mr. Martin joins in on Mrs. Martin's game of keeping a flour baby safe for twenty-four hours. *Mrs. Martin tells him he is responsible when he says he kept the flour baby safe for the whole day. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' *They hold hands at the movies. *They do not like the breakfast CJ prepared. *They comfort CJ when she is upset that she does not have a talent or anything that made her special. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' *They hold hands while they watch television with their children. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' *They check on CJ before they go to work because she is sick. *Mr. Martin tries to distract his wife so CJ can sneak back into the house. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' *They are stuck in traffic. *They call CJ to make sure everything is okay until they can get out of traffic. 'Run for Office Thing!' *They give CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo advice when they hear the three are all running for seventh grade president. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' *They tell CJ she should tell the truth about her lie. *They help CJ out when it is too late for her to tell the truth. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' *They tell CJ and Ronbie that they have a heart-shaped piece of gum on the gum wall at Pootatuck Middle School. *They hug and talk about their perfect children. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' *Mrs. Martin comforts Mr. Martin after he is upset that he is no longer CJ's idol. *Mrs. Martin says Mr. Martin has an important but not cool job. *Mrs. Martin takes a picture of CJ and Mr. Martin. 'Master a Thing Thing!' *They attend a Kung fu class with CJ after she persuades them. *They help CJ with her training so she can get an orange belt. *Mrs. Martin apologizes to Mr. Martin in advance before she hurts him so CJ would not have to spar with Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. *They have a little sparring match in their living room. *They give CJ advice on whether she should throw the match with her crush. *Mrs. Martin says that Mr. Martin was the first person she was herself with. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' *They tell CJ she should not stop raising her hand. *They revealed they met in college when Mr. Martin raised his hand to help with chemistry tutoring, and Mrs. Martin raised her hand to go to chemistry tutoring since she did not understand it. *Mrs. Martin says he was sweet and cute. *They look at each other lovingly. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' *They try to comfort Ronbie after his girlfriend breaks up with him. *They go buy more ice cream for CJ. Similarities and differences Similarities *Both were affiliated with the band SPiT. Differences *Mr. Martin is male and Mrs. Martin is female. *Mr. Martin is a doctor while Mrs. Martin is a real estate agent. Notable Dialogue 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' Trivia *They consider their children "perfect." Gallery Stay up 30.PNG Stay up 33.PNG Stay up 78.PNG Stay up 80.PNG Stay up 99.PNG Stay up 107.PNG Stay up 108.PNG Super power 63.PNG Super power 65.PNG Super power 66.PNG Mad scientist 65.PNG Mad scientist 44.PNG Mad scientist 68.PNG Sickdayimage0x014.png Survive-the-virus-0x035.png Survive-the-virus-0x037.png Category:Relationships